The Rape Of Brenda
by cinderella9056
Summary: After Dylan had chosen Kelly, Brenda didn't know what to do with herself. She had a secret she was keeping from everyone why the break-up was so hard on her. When Brenda is raped they find out the secret she had been hiding. Come along with Brenda as she fights to survive this tragic event.Will Dylan regret his choice and be by her side? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

4

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things in this story are not how they happened on the show

thank you to my beta

please read and review

Dylan had chosen Kelly and Brenda did not know what to do or think. Why had he chosen Kelly over her? She had thought she would be with Dylan forever. She had loved him since she was sixteen and now she had to go on without him. She didn't know how to do that.

How could Kelly have done this? Kelly had been her best friend and Kelly had betrayed her, she didn't know how to get past that. She hated Kelly, she had tried to hate Dylan too, but that was impossible. She still loved him.

It hurt every time she saw them together. She still loved Dylan, so much even after she found out he had cheated on her with Kelly; she had still loved him. She didn't know how to go on without him, but she knew she had to.

She didn't want to go hang out with the gang at the Peach Pit anymore because Dylan and Kelly were always there together, kissing and hugging, and it hurt to watch them together so she had been staying home wallowing in her misery.

Dylan had been the only man she had ever been with and she didn't want anyone else. She wanted Dylan back. She knew that wasn't going to happen. Kelly and Dylan seemed happy together.

She often wondered if she had shown up that night of Jack McKay's party, if Dylan would have chosen her. There was so many what ifs that Brenda wondered about. What was it about Kelly that made Dylan choose her over Brenda? Was Brenda not good enough? What did Kelly have that Brenda didn't?

There was so many questions that Brenda had wondered about and she had no one to answer the questions. She had loved Dylan so much but that wasn't enough. Why wasn't it? Had Dylan ever really loved her?

She had thought Dylan loved her. They had been through so much together. Brenda didn't think that Dylan would ever choose Kelly over her, but he had. Brenda had been in it for the long haul.

Brenda had lived her life around Dylan McKay, what did she do now that he wasn't in her life anymore? She didn't know what to do. She had cut Dylan McKay and Kelly Taylor out of her life. It was the only way she could survive.

Her friends and her twin brother had forgiven Kelly and Dylan so easily. She didn't feel like she had any support from them.

She got out of bed knowing that she had to go to school and face everyone and watch Dylan and Kelly together.

She only had a couple more months of school and then graduation to get through. She had applied to the University in Minnesota and was waiting to hear if she got in or not. She thought if she went to college in Minnesota that maybe she could put this all behind her, that she wouldn't have to watch Kelly and Dylan together anymore, and maybe, just maybe, she could get on with her life.

What about in the meantime though? She couldn't go on like this; all she did anymore was stay in her room getting more and more depressed. She knew she had to do something, but what? She hadn't figured out what to do yet.

She was not looking forward to going to school and seeing Kelly and Dylan together; knowing that Dylan was no longer Brenda's he was Kelly's now.

She missed Dylan so much. She also missed the friendship she thought she and Kelly had together; they had been as close as sisters. She had thought that Kelly would never do anything to hurt her, Kelly had not ever really been her friend or she wouldn't have snuck around behind her back with Dylan; she wouldn't have gone after Dylan like she had.

Brenda had trusted Kelly and Dylan; boy was she wrong to do that. She finished her shower and got dressed and after blow drying her hair she put on her makeup covering up the puffy red eyes she had from crying herself to sleep again last night.

She went downstairs to eat so Brandon and Brenda could go to school even though that was the last place Brenda wanted to be. Brandon was already downstairs with their parents eating his breakfast. When Brenda walked into the kitchen Cindy Walsh asked Brenda what she wanted for breakfast.

Brenda decided to just have some cereal; her parents were worried about her but didn't know what to do. A concerned Jim, who was sitting at the table, turned to look at Brenda "Brenda, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Brenda told her father, lying to him as she did so, she wasn't fine and she often wondered if in some way he was somewhat responsible for her losing Dylan. She wondered if Dylan had chosen Kelly because it was the easiest choice; that Dylan had been tired of dealing with Jim and that was why he chose Kelly.

She forced herself to finish her breakfast because she knew that Brandon would be ready to leave for school soon. She didn't really feel like eating but she knew she had to, for her the baby she was carrying that no one knew about.

Brandon looked over at Brenda as she finished her breakfast and asked, "Are you about ready to go, Brenda?"

"Yeah, let me get my books." Brenda told Brandon taking her bowl to the sink and then going and getting her books.

Brandon drove to school; Brandon knew his sister was hurting over what Dylan and Kelly had done; but didn't know what to do about it. He was torn between his best friend Dylan, who he loved like a brother, and his sister. He supposed he should have supported her more but he didn't know how, he didn't want to get involved in it. He figured it was between the three of them.

Brandon knew Brenda was staying in her room, she wouldn't go to the Peach Pit and when she actually ate lunch at school she would go off by herself, she wouldn't even join Andrea, Donna, David, Steve, Dylan, Kelly and him for lunch anymore. She ate alone. He was torn as to what to do, she was isolating herself; he would have thought she would be getting over this by now, it had been three months since Dylan and Brenda had broken up but she wasn't getting over it.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things from the show may be different, please read and review and thank you to my beta THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED

Brandon knew something had to be done about Brenda; sometimes he heard her crying at night in her room. Arriving at West Beverly High, Brandon parked and got out of his car. As soon as he started walking up to the school Dylan called his name; Kelly and Dylan started walking towards him and Brenda.

"I'm going to go in Brandon, bye." Brenda hurried up, leaving before Dylan and Kelly got near.

Brandon noticed their hands, they were holding hands; Dylan was looking after where Brenda had gone.

"Brandon," Dylan offered in greeting, "She still won't talk to us?"

Kelly was just glad that Dylan had chosen her over Brenda, even though she pretended she missed her.

"No, D, she won't. She wants nothing to do with you two."

The trio began walking into school side-by-side.

"What can we do Brandon? She won't return my calls, she won't talk to me even though I have tried to talk to her?" Kelly asked, wondering what it was going to take to get through to Brenda. She knew setting out to steal Dylan from Brenda was wrong but she had wanted him for so long she didn't care.

Kelly had made a play for him even though she kept telling everyone it 'just happened.' She set out to steal him away from Brenda when she had the chance. She had always loved Dylan and when Brenda went to Paris with Donna, she saw her chance and took it. Even when Brenda had come back she had still gone after him.

"Kelly I don't know what to tell you, she needs to work through this on her own and she hasn't yet."

"Well I wish she would so we can move on and get over it already. She hasn't been to the Pit with us in a long time, she won't eat lunch with us anymore and she won't talk to me or Dylan. The only people I've seen her talk to are Donna and Andrea, she won't let us near her." Kelly complained. Dylan was hers now, Brenda needed to accept that. That was all she had ever waned and now that she has him she wasn't letting him go-no matter what she had to do, she was going to keep him.

"Kelly, we hurt her it's going to take time. It's only been a couple of months." Dylan explained.

Kelly took this the wrong way, thinking that he was defending Brenda's behavior-which Kelly saw as childish and immature. Not thinking that sneaking around behind Brenda's back wasn't the most adult thing to do; she wished Brenda would forget about Dylan. Kelly didn't realize how selfish she was being-how she didn't understand where Brenda was coming from, how much they had hurt her-she didn't understand any of that, nor did she care. She pretended to, but all she cared about was that she finally had Dylan.

Dylan was worried about Brenda; he had noticed how unhappy she seemed. Even though he had chosen Kelly, he still missed her—he still missed Brenda. She had always been his rock and now, now she wouldn't let him near her. If he tried to talk to her she would walk away. She turned away from him whenever she saw him, which she had never done before and it had surprised him how much that hurt.

He knew he had hurt her, but choosing Kelly had been the easy choice. He was tired of dealing with Jim. He hadn't been prepared to deal with how intense his feelings for Brenda were-he was eighteen! He wasn't prepared though, for Brenda to shut him completely out of her life like she had.

She would've been hurt when he chose Kelly, he knew that. but he didn't know how bad it would get. He missed her. All he and Kelly seemed to do was fight or have sex, there was no in between. No going to concerts, just talking, just enjoying each others company—not like he and Brenda used to. He missed that. There was more than just sex and fighting between them and he missed that, but he had chosen Kelly and he needed to stick with his decision.

Dylan knew Brenda was stubborn and hurting; he didn't know how to fix the mess he was in. He wished he could help her but he knew that he and Kelly were the problem. He had cheated, cheated on her with her best friend. He didn't know if she could or would ever forgive them. He didn't blame her for it like Kelly did though. He felt like she had the right to blame them, they were the ones that had betrayed her.

Kelly wondered what Dylan was thinking about, he was being so quiet. It probably had to do with Brenda; she was jealous every time that Dylan's thoughts strayed to her—they talked about her enough for it to be constant. Kelly knew that Dylan chose her but she still compared her relationship to the one he had with Brenda, and she felt that their relationship came up short.

Kelly looked at Brandon, she had always been attracted to Brandon and even had feelings for him-still did even, but he had turned her down at the dance. He told her he thought of her like a sister. She loved Dylan. She wasn't going to give him up no matter what. With a parting kiss, the trio said their goodbyes and headed to class.

Lunch rolled around, Brenda went outside to eat her lunch, but sat far away from where the rest of the gang sat. One of the reasons she stayed away from the rest of the gang was she had to keep her secret. She put a hand over her belly; she sat down under a tree and put her head down but heard Dylan's voice nearby She looked up and watched Kelly and Dylan kissing and laughing not too far from where she sat.

Donna was running late, she noticed Brenda by herself—again—and chose to have lunch with her instead. She asked Brenda if she could join her.

"Donna, I can't, I just it hurts too much to see them together, laughing and kissing." Brenda let out, the hurt evident on her face and in her eyes. Nobody knew her secret though, and she wasn't about to tell Dylan about it now. He would figure it out soon enough, they all would. She was now over four months pregnant and would be showing soon.

"Brenda you have to move on, Dylan's with Kelly now and no matter what, nothing's going to change that. It's time to get out and enjoy life again. I miss you and so does everyone else." Donna pleaded. She wanted her friend to face facts and move on, she missed her.

"I know, you're right, I do need to do something, They betrayed me and hurt me so much. I can't trust myself around them right now. I'm just not ready to be around them yet."

Donna's words hit her, she knew Donna was right. She needed to stop hiding out but she couldn't be around 'the happy couple' either, or anyone else she knew. She's not ready for her secret to get out. Donna excused herself, leaving Brenda alone and rejoining the group, sitting down beside her boyfriend, David.

Brenda thought about what she should do and remembered how much fun she had dancing when she heard a couple of the girls in the restroom after school talking about the dance club that Brenda, Kelly and Donna had gone to once before. She decided she'd go there tonight. She was tired of sitting at home and hurting all the time. She needed to have some fun and she had always enjoyed dancing.

That night Brandon knocked on Brenda's bedroom door and asked id she wanted to go with him to the Peach Pit, she told him that she was going out by herself. She was going out by herself. She was going to Club Rio, she had gone before, once, with Kelly and Donna.

Brandon was happy that his sister was going to do something besides sit in her room, although he would have preferred that she go with him, but at least she was going to do something.

"I'll have my cell phone if you need me." He told her, giving her a hug and retreating back to his room.

Brenda got dressed up and went downstairs and asked if she could use the car. They were glad she was going out and told her to be home by 12:30 since it was a Friday night.

Brenda arrived and begun to dance the night away. She was having fun, she wasn't thinking about Dylan and Kelly's betrayal, or about her secret being revealed. She didn't sit down at all that night, just danced. Around 11:30 pm she decided to head for her car because her curfew was in an hour.

She made her way to the car and just as she was about to climb in someone grabbed her from behind, dragging her into a nearby alley. She fought back, but he merely beat her as he raped her.

She just lay there in the alley afterwards, not able to move.

Please let me know what you think in a review! Come on you know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things are different than they happened on the show especially time wise as when Dylan broke up with Brenda I quit watching the show. Thank you to my beta and please read and review

Someone from the club came out with the trash and saw Brenda lying there and the state she was in, he called 911. The ambulance soon arrived, followed shortly by the police. The EMTs attended to her; they noticed her torn dress and torn underwear thrown to the side-which were ripped off her body when she was raped. When they saw them they realized what had happened to her. The senior EMT asked for Brenda's name, Brenda could only stare at her. Noticing a purse lying not too far from Brenda's side, with a gloved hand, the EMT got out her driver's license to gather her information.

"Brenda, if you can hear me, talk to me please? We need you to tell us what happened to you tonight. We need you to answer us, can you say something?" The EMT checking her over asked, taking note of the various bruising.

Brenda finally looked at the EMT and in a small voice uttered "I was beaten and raped. I'm a little over four months pregnant." She then started crying hysterically.

"Brenda, we know this is hard but we need you to calm down. We need to get you loaded on the stretcher so we can take you to the hospital to get you checked out by a doctor. You have extensive bruising from what I can tell, and you need to go to the hospital to have an ultrasound and rape kit done," the senior EMT stated. "Brenda, we are going to put you on the stretcher in a few moments, and give you some oxygen so you can breathe easier." Brenda was near hyperventilating, her breaths fast and rapid.

The police had shown up and quickly recognized the type of situation they had been called to. Detective Benson and his partner, Detective Brown, asked who the victim was via an EMT, and then if she was stable enough to be asked a few questions. The EMT told him what she knew.

Detective Benson made his way to Brenda, who was still lying on the ground. "Miss Walsh, I'm Detective Benson and I need to ask you a few questions, can you answer them for me?"

The senior EMT cut in quickly, telling Detective Benson that Brenda needed to be taken to the hospital as soon as possible. She told him that Brenda had extensive bruising between being beaten and raped, and that she was over four months pregnant, the questions could wait.

Benson said he would follow the ambulance to the hospital while his partner remained behind at the crime scene.

The EMT team loaded Brenda into the ambulance and hooked her to oxygen, and took her vitals. They drove to Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. A doctor met them as the ambulance arrived in the emergency bay, "What do we have?"

"Eighteen year old female, Brenda Walsh, she was raped, beaten and over four months pregnant; she has extensive bruising as visible. We got her here as quickly as we could, a police detective followed us in," the senior EMT relayed to the awaiting doctor.

"Brenda, I'm Doctor Leslie Jameson, I will be treating you. Is there anyone you want us to call for you?"

Brenda looked at the female doctor, taking in her dark hair and aged close to forty. She nodded, "Yes, my Mom and Dad. Jim and Cindy Walsh. They don't know I am pregnant. I don't want them to know yet."

"Okay, can you give their number to my nurse; she'll call them right away."

Brenda gave out the phone number and realized they had been moving her to an open ER room. The nurse left to the nurses' station as another nurse entered to treat her and set up for the fetal monitor and ultrasound, as well as to do a rape kit.

Meanwhile the phone rang at the Walsh household and Cindy, who was waiting up for Brandon and Brenda to come home was the one to answer, "Hello."

"Hello, may I speak with a Jim or Cindy Walsh?" The feminine voice asked.

"This is Cindy, who am I speaking to?" Cindy asked, not knowing who it was, but her motherly instincts were kicking in, she suddenly developed a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Cindy, my name is Amanda Barker, I'm a nurse at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, your daughter Brenda was brought in by ambulance a few minutes ago. She's being tended to in the emergency room."

"Wh-what was she brought in for?" Cindy asked, just knowing something was now severely wrong.

"it would be best if you got here as soon as possible Mrs. Walsh," Nurse Barker calmly told Cindy.

Cindy immediately hung up the phone and yelled for Jim, then began dialing Brandon's number.

"What's going on Cindy? What is it?" Jim asked, coming into the room from the kitchen where he was having a late night snack but quickly abandoning it when he heard the panic in his wife's voice.

"Call a taxi on your cell phone, Brenda was taken to the hospital by ambulance; I am calling Brandon to let him know."

Brandon was at the Peach Pit getting ready to leave. He was with Kelly, Dylan, Donna, David, Andrea, and Steve, his cell phone ringing interrupted their staggering departure.

"Hi Mom." He was surprised, he wasn't late.

"Brandon, you need to head to the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center right away, Brenda was taken there by an ambulance, she's in the emergency room. Your father and I are waiting on a taxi; we'll be there as soon as possible. Meet us there!"

"Mom is, is Brenda okay? What's wrong? What happened?" His friends glanced up once those words left his mouth.

"I don't know, just, just meet us there." Cindy told him.

"I'm on my way." He hung up and turned to his friends. "I have to go. I've got to go now. Brenda was taken to the hospital by ambulance. Mom said it's the Ronald Reagan UCLA medical Center."

Dylan asked "Is she okay?" This news was beginning to hit him hard, knowing it must've been something bad—he could feel it.

"I don't know. Mom doesn't know, they wouldn't tell her."

"We're coming with you." Steve said.

As a whole they emptied their boot and headed to their cars. Brandon realized he and his friends had beaten his mom and dad in getting there. With a sigh he led the group into the ER's waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things are different than they happened on the show time wise especially thank you for all of you who have reviewed. I want to thank my beta and also please read and review

Brandon walked up to the receptionist and asked for his sister. Detective Benson heard his question and approached Brandon to ask what his relationship with Brenda was. Brandon could only stare at this strange man and wonder what he wanted to know, but he told him that he was Brenda's twin brother.

"I'm Detective Benson and I'm waiting to see your sister. They're still working on her." The detective told Brandon, and taking in the sight of the rest of the group, all of which were wondering what could have happened to Brenda to warrant a detective's presence at the hospital. None of them like the implications.

"Why are you here? What happened to Brenda?" Dylan was the first to speak out, worried about what exactly brought this man to the hospital to see Brenda.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about the case, you'll have to wait to speak with Ms. Walsh or her doctor."

Jim and Cindy arrived, going directly to Brandon, "What's going on Brandon? Do you know anything yet?" Jim asked, his worry evident in his tone.

Brandon shook his head, "The only thing I know is this detective here is waiting to talk to Brenda but he won't tell me why." Was she in a car accident? Or something worse? What could've happened to his sister?

"Why do you need to speak with my daughter?" Jim asked, very directly to the detective.

"Sir, I'm Detective Benson, I'm sorry but I cannot tell you why I need to speak with your daughter."

"I'm her father! Jim, Jim Walsh, I would like to know what's happened to my daughter."

"I'm sorry sir, Brenda is eighteen years old and I do not have to tell you anything. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you anything without her consent."

Benson noticed Nurse Barker emerge from the corridor and left Jim standing alone as he approached her.

"Nurse Barker, those are Brenda's parents, her brother, and friends. I presume they all came in with her brother. I need to get a statement from Ms. Walsh, when will I be able to do so?" He spoke softly so the others behind him wouldn't overhear.

Jim had watched Detective Benson speak with the nurse, were they whispering about Brenda? Most likely. Not wanting either to walk away before he found out anything himself he approached the pair.

"Nurse, when can I see my daughter? What's going on? Why is she here? What happened? Was she in an accident?"

"Mr. Walsh?" He nodded and she continued. "The doctor will be out in a few minutes to explain about what happened to Brenda. Please be patient, I know it's hard, but it will only be a few more minutes." With that she turned and walked down the hall towards Brenda's room with the detective.

Brenda looked up when she heard the door open, upon noticing it was Detective Benson and her nurse, she wondered what else she would have to go through tonight. Doctor Jameson had done a rape kit and an ultrasound, her baby boy was fine, but she had severe tearing and bruised ribs. At least they weren't broken, just a lot of other bruises from the rape and beating she took.

She was so relieved that she didn't lose her baby. That he was fine-she was having a boy.

Doctor Jameson knew the hell Brenda was going through as she had firsthand knowledge of the fight Brenda had ahead of her.

She remained in the room just in case Brenda needed her and watched as the detective and nurse approached Brenda. Brenda was scared even though she knew that the detective wouldn't hurt her, she was still afraid of him.

"Hi Brenda, my name is John, John Benson, I'm a detective. I need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you tonight at the club. I know you've been through a lot already, but as soon as we're done here you'll get some rest. I just need you to tell me what happened in your own words."

He knew she was afraid of him, and asking her to relive what happened earlier wasn't going to be easy on her.

"I, I was at the club, dancing. At, at eleven-thirsty I decided to leave because 'cause of my curfew at twelve-thirty. I walked to the parking, the park, the parking lot and was get, getting into my, into my car when, when this man came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the alley. I tried, I tried to fight him off but he beat me, and then, then he tore off my underwear and ra-raped me. I thought, I thought I was going to lose my baby so I quit fighting back so he would quit beating me." No one said anything about the tears on Brenda's face.

"I know this might be hard, but I need to know if you saw what he looked like. I also have to ask, did you lose your baby?"

"No, no the baby, he's fine. There was a light above the door in the alley, um, he, had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and um, about six feet tall. He, he had a tattoo of a raven on his left arm. That's all I can remember." She didn't want to remember any more.

"Thank you Brenda, you did very well. Here's my card if you have any questions or recall anything else. Do not hesitate to call me. I will do everything I can to catch this guy. Just one more question, would you be willing to work with a sketch artist?"

"Yes."

Turning his attention to the doctor, "Doctor, did you do a rape kit?"

"Yes, I have the report, pictures and her clothes. You can take them with you."

He left. He noticed the Walsh's pacing, he knew they were worried about what was going on with Brenda, but sometimes ignorance was bliss.

"Brenda, your family's here, so are a bunch of kids."

Brenda looked up at Nurse Barker and then over to Dr. Jameson.

"Do you still want me to tell your family what happened?" Dr. Jameson asked.

"Yes, please, I can't, I just can't tell them. Don't, don't tell them I'm pregnant. I, I need to do that myself."

Dr. Jameson nodded and excused herself from the room. Making her way to the Walsh's, bracing herself for telling them news no one wanted to receive. Jim noticed her first and wondered if they were finally going to get some answers. He had badgered the receptionist and didn't get anything out of her.

Everyone watched her approach, anxious to hear about what happened to Brenda and why she was here. All kinds of thoughts were going through their minds.

"I am Doctor Leslie Jameson and I would like to speak to Brenda's immediate family, please." They stepped forward, "If you'll come with me to my office, we can talk about Brenda there." She led the way, knowing the semblance off privacy in her office would offer some comfort. "Please take a seat."

Once more bracing herself, and a deep breath, "Brenda asked me to tell you what happened this evening. There's no easy way to say this so I'm going to be frank. Brenda was beaten and raped early tonight."

Let me know what you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Some things that happened on the show are different in my story thank you to my new beta for volunteering to correct my stories for me I really appreciate it and please read and review

The Walsh's were shocked Cindy exclaimed horrified at the news. "What?"

Jim turned pale and doesn't know what to say.

Brandon was also shocked by this horrible thing that had happened to his sister. "How is she?" Brandon asked sitting in the chair with his head in his hands.

"Brenda has bruises all over her body, she has tearing, she has bruised ribs, and she took a bad beating when she tried to fight him off. He was vicious. I am very sorry for what happened to Brenda. The police have already talked to her and I have done a rape kit on her. Brenda is going to be kept overnight at least if not longer, It depends on how she does tonight. Do you have any questions?" Doctor Jameson asked them.

"Yes will she be okay?" Jim asked the doctor wanting this to be a bad dream; his little girl had been raped.

"Physically she will heal but it will take some time with her injuries and emotionally she will need a lot of support and time to heal. I would recommend counseling. I can give you a name of a good female psychiatrist who specializes in rape cases. Brenda has gone through hell tonight and come out of it as well as can be expected. She's going to need all of you and her friends to support her through this. She can heal but it will take time. Brenda will have good and bad days ahead. I'm afraid the bad will outweigh the good right now probably. You need to be supportive of her right now that is what she needs, support." Doctor Jameson explained to Brenda's parents and brother.

Lifting his head out of his hands Brandon asked. "What else can we do to help her?"

"The only thing you can do is be supportive of her and listen if she wants to talk about it, but don't force her to talk about it. She needs to talk about it in her own time. Don't push her, she needs to come to terms with what happened to her. Her free will was taken away from her. She was forced against her will. She will never forget what happened tonight but she can move past it with help." The doctor answered Brandon's questions. She felt so sorry for Brenda and her family, knowing that they have a long and hard road ahead of them, and with Brenda over four months pregnant she needed to stay calm.

"Doctor I would like the name of the psychiatrist for Brenda." Cindy decided knowing that they were going to need help to deal with this; she cannot believe that this horrible thing happened to her daughter. Brenda was still hurting from losing Dylan and now she had to deal with this on top of it.

"I have one of her cards here. I will give it to you. I have talked to Brenda about seeing someone and Brenda was hesitant at first but I talked to her about it and she realized she was going to need someone she could talk to about what happened to her tonight." Doctor Jameson handed the card over to Cindy. "Now if you want to I will take you to see Brenda but be prepared she has bruises all over her and she is pale, she has been through a horrible experience and needs time. Try not to react to how she looks if you can help it. It could make her feel worse and I know you don't want to do that. She has something to tell you try to be understanding." They nodded their heads wondering what it was that Brenda had to tell them and what else could be wrong.

Doctor Jameson led the way out of her office and down to the emergency room that Brenda was in going past Brenda's friends who saw the looks on the Walsh's face and realized something was very wrong but not knowing what it was.

When they walked into the room they were shocked to see Brenda and how she looked. They thought they were prepared but unfortunately they were not even close. There was not a place on Brenda that they could see that didn't have a bruise, she was bruised all over; her face, her neck, her arms, everywhere and they knew she had bruising where they could not see too. They noticed a sound of a fast heartbeat and wondered why it is so fast.

Doctor Jameson told Brenda. "I have told them about the rape and beating and about the psychiatrist that I want you to see." The doctor turned to Nurse Barker and asked her if Brenda's room was ready yet. She answered that it was ready.

Brenda asked. "When can I take a shower?"

"When we get you to your room, a nurse will come in and help you take a shower." Doctor Jameson told Brenda.

Cindy walked over to Brenda and took her hand afraid to hurt her by hugging her. Jim took her other hand and leaned over to kiss Brenda's head. Brenda flinched at the contact at first and Jim was hurt by this but understood. Brandon walked up to the foot of the bed. They just don't know what to say to her.

Brenda spoke up. "Brandon, I know the gang needs to be told but I can't tell them, will you?" Brenda asked in a small voice.

"They are here and I will tell them whatever you want me to. They will want to see you." Brandon told Brenda.

"No I can't see them right now. I don't want to see them right now. I have something to tell you and I want it to remain between us for now." Brenda was upset after everything she had been through that night. She was scared and didn't want the gang to see her like this. What she really wanted was Dylan but he was with Kelly. Brenda couldn't ask for him when he was with Kelly. Brenda didn't know how she was going to get through this. How could she live with what had been done to her? Her right had been taken away from her. She felt dirty, broken and damaged. How could anyone ever love her now?

Dylan hadn't before this and she was sure no one would now. They all agreed not to tell anyone what she was about to tell them. "Mom, Dad and Brandon I am over four months pregnant."

"What?" Jim said enraged and shocked. Cindy put a hand on Jim's hand which was holding Brenda's hand. Brandon stared at his sister now knowing why she took Dylan and Kelly being together so hard. She was pregnant with Dylan's child. He bet that Dylan didn't know that either.

"I am keeping my baby Dad. Nothing any one says will change my mind."

Cindy speaks up "Is the baby alright?" Cindy wanted to know.

"Yes he is."

"He, I'm going to be a grandmother?" Cindy exclaimed.

"Have you told Dylan?" Brandon asked betting she hadn't and not wanting to say anything that would upset her. With them being twins and the connection they had he knew how much she was hurting, he could feel it.

"I don't want Dylan to know. He chose Kelly, remember? He doesn't love me and I will not let him hurt my child." Nobody knows what to say at this. Jim didn't want Brenda to have to face motherhood alone though.

"Honey he is going to find out, you can't hide this from him." Cindy cautioned her daughter. She didn't want Brenda to have to face this alone.

"I know he's going to find out but right now I have to think of me and what's best for me. I was raped tonight and I thought I was going to lose my baby. I can't worry about Dylan and how he's going to take this right now. I hope you can understand that."

"We won't tell him. None of us will." Jim promised and meant no one was to tell Dylan that Brenda was pregnant until she wanted him to know. But he knew that soon she would start to show.

"I hate to interrupt but I am moving Brenda to the 4th floor room 410 now, it is ready." Doctor Jameson told the Walsh's. "You can follow us up we will be taking the elevator down the corridor that's away from the waiting room. So someone should go tell your friends that they can head up there after Brenda gets settled."

"I will wait till Brenda gets settled into the room before I tell our friends where she's going to be at and what has happened to her leaving out the fact that she's pregnant." Brandon decided respecting Brenda's wishes for them not to see her right now or to tell them she was pregnant. Not wanting to do anything that would cause Brenda more stress and agitation than she was already in, he could see and feel how upset she really was.

Jim, Cindy and Brandon follow the doctor and nurse as they wheel Brenda to the elevator and up to the 4th floor and into room 410 where Brenda was going to spend at least one night depending on how she and the baby were doing in the morning rather she would be released or not. Doctor Jameson got her settled into the room. She had taken a special interest in Brenda and hoped she and her baby would be okay. She left the Walsh family alone for now, knowing she would be back to check on Brenda later. She told the nurse on that floor to help Brenda take a shower maybe that would relax Brenda so she could get some rest, knowing that was the best thing for Brenda and her baby at this moment, so her body could heal.

Cindy asked Brenda after the shock of seeing the condition that Brenda was in and learning that her daughter was pregnant. "Is there anything you need sweetheart?" She asked wanting to do something to help her daughter and her grandson. Her Grandson, Brenda was pregnant with a son.

"No I want a shower." Just then the nurse came in to help her take a shower. "Brandon you can go and tell the gang what has happened to me, but I just don't want to see any of them right now. And please make Dylan and Kelly leave." Brenda told Brandon. She wanted to just forget this night had ever happened. She wanted a shower to get the smell of him off her, she felt dirty.

Brandon kissed the top of Brenda's head and was surprised that she would flinch even when he touched her even though he understood why. He left to go down to the emergency room waiting room where the gang was at.

He got off the elevator and headed to the waiting room seeing Andrea, Steve, Kelly, Dylan, Donna and David still there waiting. They saw Brandon and got up out of their chairs they were sitting in and walked over to him. By the look on his face they knew it was bad.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER SIX

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things in this story are not how they happened on the show Thank you to my new beta, she is awesome, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Dylan was the first one to ask. "What's going on B? What the hell's wrong with Brenda?" Dylan was very concerned for Brenda and he's afraid of what Brandon was going to say, he still cared about Brenda, after tonight he was sure he still loved here but wouldn't admit that to anyone but himself. The waiting and not knowing what was going on with Brenda was killing Dylan.

"Dylan, Brenda was beaten and raped tonight." Brandon looked at Dylan as he said this wondering what his reaction was going to be. He thought that Dylan still cared about Brenda but had chosen Kelly because she was the easy choice. He saw Dylan pale and saw the horror and pain on his face and in his eyes as realization took hold. Raped, Dylan thought how's Brenda going to get through this.

"Oh my God Brandon, how's Brenda doing?" Donna exclaimed worried about her friend.

"She has bruising all over; she has bruised ribs and tearing. From what the doctor said Brenda was viciously raped and beaten, there's no part of her body that doesn't have bruising. She's going to need support from everyone." Brandon looked at the horror on the faces of everyone and locked eyes with Dylan. He can tell that Dylan was struggling with his feelings. He hoped for Brenda and her baby's sake that he wakes up and realizes what he had in Brenda Walsh, for all their sakes.

Kelly looked over at Dylan and saw him struggling with his feelings and started to wonder how this will affect them. Kelly doesn't want to lose Dylan to Brenda now. She did everything that she did to get Dylan and she wasn't going to lose him now. Kelly doesn't even realize or care about the uphill battle that Brenda was going to go through she was just worried about Kelly; like she always was and how this would affect her relationship with Dylan. Kelly can tell Dylan was really upset and didn't like the look in his eyes or on his face. She feels he's far too concerned about Brenda but knows better than to say anything about it now.

"When can we see her?" Dylan asked wanting to rush to her side, needing to see for himself how she was. He realized while waiting knowing something was terribly wrong with Brenda that he still loved her, that he missed her. All night Dylan had wanted to rush to her side and he still does.

"D, she doesn't want to see anyone right now. She wanted me to tell you all what happened to her but she doesn't want to see you, any of you right now, you can either go home or you can come up to the 4th floor, she's in a room up there, it's up to you. In fact, D, she wants you and Kelly to leave. She doesn't want either of you here and I really can't say I blame her. I have to look out for my sister here and if what she wants is you two gone then I need you to leave."

Donna spoke up "I am not leaving Brenda here by herself. I want to be here in case she wants to see me. Brandon, you tell her that I love her and I will be here when she's ready to see me. When will she be able to go home?"

"I'm not leaving." Dylan said making up his mind quickly. He wasn't leaving until Brenda did. He wanted to see for himself that she was okay. He needed to see for himself.

"I am staying too." Andrea said and everyone else nods their heads agreeing that they want to stay. Kelly wasn't about to let Dylan stay without her even though she would prefer to go home and sleep in her own bed.

'She may be able to go home tomorrow it depends on how she does tonight rather they will keep her longer or not. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for staying and being here." Brandon told them moved that they would all stay. He had seen the look on Kelly's face when Dylan said he was staying and wondered about it. He had never seen her look like that before. He pushed the thoughts aside knowing he had enough to worry about. He led the way to the 4th floor and left them in the waiting room and headed to Brenda's room, it was going to be a long night. He decided against telling Brenda that Dylan and Kelly were staying because he didn't want to stress her.

Brenda was trying to rest after her shower, to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw him raping her and beating her. She's in so much pain physically and emotionally.

Jim and Cindy sat in chairs beside her bed each holding one of her hands. She knew they didn't know what to do or say. She wondered how the gang took the news from Brandon; she knew he was telling them now.

All she wanted right now was Dylan but that was not possible, he was with Kelly. Dylan had always made her feel safe and right now she didn't feel safe even though her parents and brother were there at the hospital with her. All she wanted was Dylan to hold her. It was not going to happen, the sooner she accepted that the better off she would be. He didn't love her anymore, if he ever did in the first place. He had chosen Kelly and so here Brenda was alone to deal with this and to deal with her pregnancy.

She knew her parents, her brother and maybe even her friends would be there for her but that was not all she needed. She needed to be held, cared about, and above all loved. She didn't have anyone to do that anymore. She had always taken strength from Dylan, she feared she didn't have the strength to face this alone, to raise a child alone, which was what she was, alone. She had no one now; it was just her and her baby. She had to face this alone and deal with what had happened to her alone.

She was scared about the battle that she knew she had before her, she didn't' know how to face this and move on from it. She wondered if she would be able to move past this and live. How was she going to live with what happened to her tonight? How could she face this alone? She knew she had to but she didn't want to. She wanted someone to hold her. She wanted that person to be Dylan.

Right now all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die. She knew she shouldn't think like that but she felt so dirty, damaged and broken. What happened to her tonight she knew would change her forever, had already changed her forever. How was she going to be alone? She was scared of even the thought of being alone. Brenda was scared that he would come back and hurt her again or maybe even kill her and her baby this time.

She didn't want to be in the hospital, she wanted to go home but she knew she had to stay in the hospital. She wanted nothing more than to be in her own room, her own bed, she wanted Mr. Pony.

How was she going to face going to school? What would the other students at West Beverly say? All these thoughts were running through her head giving her a headache, but she couldn't turn her mind off. She couldn't shut her thoughts off so she could rest. She wondered if Dylan was there at the hospital, if he was there she was sure so was Kelly. She didn't want Kelly there but she sure wanted Dylan to be there.

She wished this night had never happened. She wished she could turn back the clock and change what had happened to her.

She heard the door open and she was afraid of who it was even though her parents were there in the room, she saw Brandon come into the room. She sighed in relief that it wasn't the man who raped her, she was afraid he would come after her. She was having problems breathing, but she didn't want her parents to worry so she hadn't told them.

She wondered again how the gang had taken the news, well she guessed she was about to find out. She wondered how Dylan took the news especially, did he care?

"Hi Brandon." Brenda was slowly trying to keep her breathing under control and the panic she was feeling from overwhelming her. She didn't know what was happening; her heart seemed to be racing. She was getting scared and her breath was coming faster now, she was starting to feel hot and her chest was tight. Her parents and brother started to notice something wasn't right with Brenda.

"Brenda are you okay?" Cindy asked noticing that Brenda was gasping for air.

"Call the Nurse, Mom." Brenda gasped out and Cindy reached for the button to call the nurse. Brenda was gasping for air, she was sweating, and she felt like her chest was going to explode. The panic she was feeling was enormous.

Jim, Cindy, and Brandon didn't know what to do to help Brenda. They stood there not knowing what to do; they were terrified, they knew something was wrong.

The nurse came into the room and noticed right away Brenda's condition and called for Doctor Jameson stat and told the Walsh's "Please go out to the waiting room I will come and tell you what's going on when we get Brenda calmed down." The door opened and the doctor came in and the Walsh's left the room not knowing what was going on.

Please Let Me Know What You Think In A Review!


	7. Chapter 7

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER SEVEN

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things from the show are different in this story, Thank You to my beta. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. Please Read and Review

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nurse Barker told the doctor. "I think she's having a panic attack."

"Yes I would say so. Brenda we need you to calm down, take slow deep breathes count to one before you exhale and when you can do that we will count to two." As Doctor Jameson worked to calm Brenda down without giving her medicine. She didn't want to drug Brenda up if she could help it, because of the baby.

The Walsh's arrive in the waiting room where everyone else is. They see the look on their faces and wondered what else has gone wrong.

"What happened? How is Brenda?" Dylan was the first one to ask what is on all their minds.

"We don't know, she started gasping for air, she was sweating, she just couldn't seem to get a breath, we called for a nurse and the doctor came in to check out Brenda and she's with her right now. We just don't know what happened." Cindy told everyone. She was really worried about her daughter and what was going on in her room. She wished the doctor had let her stay, not knowing what was going on was terrifying.

Dylan wanted to go see how Brenda was; he was worried about what was going on in that room with Brenda. He now knew she's the love of his life and he didn't want to lose her now that he finally figured that out. He had chosen Kelly because she was the easy choice. He wouldn't have to deal with Jim Walsh anymore or his strong and intense feelings he had for Brenda. Brenda and he'd been through so much together and Jim had made it harder, so he wanted to take the easy road and look where that got him. If he would have chosen Brenda she wouldn't be in the hospital because someone had raped and beaten her because she would have been with him, and not at some club. He would have kept her safe. What she was going through was his fault.

Kelly knew that something with Dylan had changed, she could tell, she also knew she wouldn't give him up without a fight. Just because Brenda had gotten beaten and raped didn't mean that Kelly was willing to let Dylan go. He was hers. She had him and she was keeping him. She would do whatever it took to accomplish that. She didn't care what it took. She was keeping him. She had fought dirty to get him and she would fight dirty to keep him. She didn't care about anything or anyone but that. She didn't care about what Brenda was going through. She cared about herself. She pretended that she cared about Brenda but she didn't. Kelly was really a very selfish and self-centered person. No one had any idea what Kelly was capable of. Brenda had everything that Kelly herself had wanted. Dylan, a brother and parents that loved her. She wanted to take that all away from that bitch Brenda. Now everyone would feel sorry for Brenda and support her. Where did that leave Kelly? Kelly wasn't willing to accept that; she wondered what to do about it though. She needed a plan; she would have to think about that, she would do whatever was necessary to keep Brenda and Dylan apart.

Jim was pacing back and forth wondering what was going on with his daughter and grandson. He was really worried about them. What was going on in that room? He had no idea what to do. So he paced back and forth worried about his only daughter and grandson.

Donna was sitting with David and David had an arm around her shoulders trying to support her. She was trying not to cry she wished that they knew what was going on.

Andrea wondered if Brenda was having a panic attack. She had read about them and it sounded like that was what Brenda was having. She wondered if she should say something and decided against it because she didn't want to get their hopes up in case she was wrong and it was something else entirely. She watched Brandon pace and decided to go see if she could calm him down. She walked up to him and put her arm around him. "Hey, maybe you should come sit down with me. You are not doing Brenda any good pacing back and forth wondering and thinking the worse which I know you are. You won't know what is going on until the doctor comes out." He let her lead him over to a chair and sat down and took Andrea's hands in his drawing strength from her.

Steve was worried about Brenda; he had once said Brenda was just Brandon's sister and not his friend which was not true. Brenda was his friend and he was worried about his friend and wondered how she was going to pull through this. The rape and beating and whatever was going on now. He knew she was strong; she would have to be to survive everything that had happened to her tonight. He could see someone coming down the hall and figured it was the doctor. He sure hoped so.

Jim saw Doctor Jameson come down the hall and wondered what had happened. "Doctor Jameson is _everything_ alright?" He asked as soon as she was within speaking distance of him, hoping she would get his meaning. Everyone else was gathered around Jim now.

"Everything is fine. Brenda had a panic attack I've got her to calm down and she should sleep for a while which she needed so she can heal. I have told her the first signs of a panic attack and she will be given a pamphlet to read about panic attacks. She may or may not have more of these but, if she does she needs to slow her breathing down and calm down. I will also give you a pamphlet on panic attacks. Read it so you can help her if she has another one." Doctor Jameson told everyone what was going on with Brenda.

"Everything is okay then?" Cindy questioned the doctor carefully not wanting Brenda's secret out until she was ready.

"Yes it is." She knew what they were asking. "She will rest for a while now because, she is worn out after this panic attack so be very quiet when you go back in there let her rest as long as she can. She may be out for most of the night which would be a good thing; she needs to rest so her body can heal. That is the best thing for her right now. I have talked it over with Brenda and I am calling my friend who is a physiatrist who specializes in victims of rape and seeing if she can see Brenda tomorrow if possible. Brenda needs to start seeing someone right away because of what she went through tonight. She will need all the support that you can give her through this. Now if there are no other questions I have patients to see. The nurse will bring you several pamphlets on panic attacks and what to do to help Brenda when she has one." Doctor Jameson told everyone.

"Thank you, Doctor, for taking care of my little girl." Jim was thankful for the doctor's help. The doctor nods her head and left.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	8. Chapter 8

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER EIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things are not the same as it happened or was on the show. Please Read and Review

The nurse brought several copies of the pamphlet and handed them out to the Walsh's and Brenda's friends. They all sat down so they could read it so they knew what to do. Kelly just skimmed over it not really reading it. Jim and Cindy went down to Brenda's room and sat down in the chairs by the bed, Brenda was asleep and you could tell by her face that she wasn't having a pleasant dream but the doctor said she needed to rest.

The nurse came in and checked on Brenda several times throughout the night. Brandon came in a while later and sat in the chair by the window and looked out wondering what he could do for his sister. He wished he could have prevented this from happening to her. She didn't deserve this. He wondered what the days ahead would hold. How would she cope with what happened to her? Would she ever be like she was before this horrible thing happened to her? He could tell she was scared he could feel her fear.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Out in the waiting room Dylan was sitting in a chair with his head between his knees trying to calm himself down. He wanted to see Brenda so bad, but he knew he had to deal with Kelly first. Dylan knew that what he had to say to Kelly would not go over well but he could not be with her.

Dylan wanted to be with Brenda and help her through this if she would let him. Brenda was a strong and stubborn woman but he felt that she needed him right now more than she ever had before and he was going to be there for her. He knew he would have to talk to Jim and hope that Jim would let him near Brenda. He knew that Brenda needed him he could feel it. It hurt when Brandon told them that Brenda didn't want to see any of them right now. He felt that maybe she didn't want to see him. He knew that it would take time for Brenda to heal and he wanted to be there for her and help her get through this horrible thing that had happened to her.

Kelly was lost in her own thoughts also wondering what she could do to keep Dylan from going back to Brenda. Kelly was sure Dylan was going to go back to Brenda and Kelly was willing to do anything to keep Dylan but she wasn't sure what to do. She felt him drifting away from her, she had tried to hold his hand a little while ago but he wouldn't and he had pulled away from her which made her angry. If Brenda hadn't of gotten raped and beaten she wouldn't be about to lose Dylan, and Kelly was sure that she was about to lose Dylan. He was pulling away from her and she could tell. Kelly felt this was all Brenda's fault for getting hurt, if she hadn't been raped and beaten then Dylan wouldn't be pulling away from her. Kelly never even gave a thought to what hell Brenda must be going through. She was just thinking of herself and her desire to keep Dylan for herself.

Donna was leaning against David and wondered what she could do to help Brenda. Donna knew she would do anything to help Brenda. She was angry at herself because for the last few months with what was going on between Brenda, Dylan, and Kelly she hadn't been there for Brenda like she could have been. Donna had known that Brenda was hurting. Brenda had been staying away from everyone and instead of trying to help her she had left Brenda alone to deal with it and she felt bad about that now. Now Brenda lay in a hospital bed after being raped and beaten. Donna wondered if what she said at lunch had anything to do with what happened to Brenda. Brandon had told them that Brenda had gone out dancing when they were at the Peach Pit earlier. She felt guilty because she was afraid that it did have to do with what Donna had told Brenda earlier.

David was holding onto Donna thinking about what Brenda must be going through. He had no idea what to do for her or for Brandon who was taking this hard. It was his twin sister after all. He wished he knew what to do for both Brenda and Brandon. Brenda had been drifting away from them ever since Dylan had chosen Kelly over her. He knew Brenda was hurting but he had been happy that Kelly was happy for once. She had been so negative at times recently, agitated. He wondered how this was going to affect Kelly and Dylan. He had seen Dylan pull away from Kelly a little while ago when she tried to hold his hand. He had seen Dylan's face when he found out about Brenda being raped and he saw the pain on his face and in his eyes and how he had been acting since then. He was sure that Dylan still cared for Brenda and that Kelly was going to lose Dylan. He worried about how she was going to take this. Kelly had been irritable and nasty lately, but never around anyone else, especially not Dylan. He was the only one to see that side of Kelly. He knew that Brenda needed Dylan right now but he still worried about his step-sister Kelly's reaction.

Steve was wondering what he should do. He wanted to be there for Brenda and for Brandon but Steve didn't know how or what to do. He supposed he would just have to play it by ear and see what needed to be done. He would do anything in his power for Brandon and Brenda; they were both his friends, of course Brandon more so than Brenda because he knew Brandon better but he would do anything for Brenda.

Steve felt so bad for Brenda and what she had gone through, he couldn't understand how anyone could do that to someone else especially to someone as caring and loving as Brenda was; Brenda always put everyone else before herself. He had seen her do that more than once. He knew she had been hurting lately and felt bad that he hadn't done anything about it or tried to help. He hadn't wanted to be involved in it. He hadn't wanted to be in the middle of Kelly and Brenda's fight for Dylan.

Steve knew Kelly had been happy that Dylan had chosen her. He knew that Kelly had gone after Dylan on purpose and that it didn't just happen like she had said it did but he hadn't said anything and now he felt bad for not saying anything because Brenda had been hurt by Kelly and what she had done and now Brenda lay in a hospital bed with a hard fight ahead of her. Brenda was going to have to fight to overcome what happened to her.

Steve wondered what he should do, he had kept Kelly's secrets but now he felt like maybe he should tell Brandon exactly what Kelly had done. Dylan had chosen Kelly without knowing what Kelly had done. It really wasn't fair to Brenda the way Kelly had gone after Dylan and what she did to get him to choose her. Brenda would need all the support she could get. Steve felt like he was in the middle now between Brenda and Kelly because of what he knew. Brenda needed Dylan and this could change how Dylan felt about Kelly although he saw how Dylan was acting and wondered what that was about. Was he having second thoughts about who he chose? Steve decides he would see how the next couple days played out before telling Brandon. Brandon needed to concentrate on Brenda right now anyhow.

Andrea sat there her heart going out to Brenda and Brandon. Andrea knew that she was going to help Brenda any way she could. She would do whatever was necessary to help Brenda and Brandon. Andrea knew Brandon was hurting too. Andrea knew Brandon felt partly responsible for what happened to Brenda. She could see it in his face and in his eyes that he was hurting and blaming himself for what happened to Brenda. Brandon had told all of them at the Peach Pit that Brenda had gone to a dance club that evening, he had been happy that she was getting out of the house and starting to do something again.

Brandon had been worried about his sister staying in her room and not associating with any of them. Andrea and Brandon had talked about it. Brandon didn't understand why Brenda couldn't just get over it and move on. Brandon had told Andrea that he knew that Brenda had loved Dylan but he didn't understand why she couldn't let it go.

Dylan had chosen Kelly, Andrea had seen Dylan's reaction to the news of what happened to Brenda and how Dylan had acted since they found out that Brenda had been beaten and raped and wondered if he was regretting his choice now.

Brandon came out and sat with her every now and again not able to take it in Brenda's room anymore. He had told Andrea and the rest of them that Brenda was tossing and turning not resting comfortable and knew Brenda must be reliving her rape and beating. Brandon could only stand to see her like that for so long and then he needed to get away from it.

Brandon always came and sat with her taking her hands in his and holding them. Andrea had decided to learn as much about what was going on with Brenda as she could. Andrea had already gone to the nurses' station and asked how she could find out information on what she could do to help Brenda through this. The nurse had given Andrea a website that would tell her more about what went on when someone was raped. She was told it gave information on what to do to help Brenda and the people around Brenda. Andrea had decided to look up the information as soon as she could so she could help Brenda and Brandon. She sat there thinking about all of this wondering how Brenda was coping with what happened to her.

Thank you for reading my me know what you think in a review!


	9. Chapter 9

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER NINE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things are different than they happened on the show Thank you to my beta Please Read and Review

Morning came before any of them realized it and in Brenda's room she was tossing and turning fighting against a demon in her sleep. Jim, Cindy and Brandon didn't know if they should wake her up or not. The nurse had been in several times throughout the night checking on Brenda to see how she was doing; they had wanted her to rest as much as possible so she could heal.

What kind of rest was she getting when she was fighting against the covers and kicking them off and fighting a known demon in her sleep, her rapist? Cindy was about to push the button for the nurse afraid that Brenda was going to hurt herself worse than she already was hurt when the door opened and in walked Doctor Jameson with another woman they didn't recognize.

"Doctor Jameson, Brenda is tossing and turning and she is kicking her covers and not resting. Should we wake her up?" Cindy wanted to know, worried about her daughter.

"I am going to wake Brenda up. Brenda." She said as she came over to her. "I need you to wake up now I want to introduce you to someone." Doctor Jameson said gently shaking Brenda's shoulder careful of her injuries. Brenda woke up startled and let out a gasp not knowing where she was and hurting badly.

"Brenda." Doctor Jameson said "It is okay you are safe here in the hospital no one is going to hurt you." The doctor tried to reassure her patient. Brenda looked at her and relaxed and let out a deep breath. "I want to introduce you to someone. This is Doctor Marjorie Hunter. She is a psychiatrist that deals in rape counseling. I told you about her last night and I called her and asked her to come by and meet you this morning." Doctor Jameson turned to the Walsh's "I would appreciate it Mr. and Mrs. Walsh and Brandon if you would let Brenda talk to Doctor Hunter alone. I will come get you in the waiting room in a little while, is that okay with you, Brenda?" She turned back to her patient.

"It's okay with me. Thank you for coming, Doctor Hunter." Brenda said slowly as her parents and brother exit the room. She looked at Doctor Hunter, a beautiful brunette woman about 5' 9" in her thirties Brenda thought.

"Brenda, I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Please call me Marjorie. I would like to be able to help you, Brenda. From what your doctor has told me you went through quite an ordeal last night. I want to help you to deal with it and move on with your life. What happened to you was a tragedy and one that could destroy your life if you let it. I want to help you to heal from it and move past it."

"That sounds wonderful but how do I do that? All I see when I close my eyes is what happened to me last night. I can't sleep without reliving it." Brenda said with tears in her eyes.

"Brenda, can you in your own words tell me what happened to you last night?" Marjorie asked while Doctor Jameson looked on not saying anything, just being there in case Brenda needed her.

"I'll try." Brenda said as she started to tell Doctor Marjorie Hunter about what happened to her, crying as she does relive what happened to her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The Walsh's headed out to the waiting room where Andrea, Steve, Kelly, Donna and David are asleep in their chairs. Dylan was the only one who was still awake. Dylan had not slept at all that night and he had a haunted look on his face. He glanced up when he sees the Walsh's come into the waiting room. "What is going on? How is Brenda?"

"You are really worried about her aren't you, Dylan?" Jim asked Dylan wondering how he was taking this. From the look of Dylan not very well, he looked like he had not gotten any sleep. Jim wondered if Dylan was regretting his choice of Kelly.

"Yes, I am worried about her. I need to talk to you alone later if that is okay. For right now I would like to know how Brenda is doing." Dylan requested of Jim.

"Doctor Jameson brought in a psychiatrist to talk to Brenda this morning and Brenda is talking to her as we speak. Doctor Marjorie Hunter is her name and we were told she specializes in rape counseling." Cindy answered Dylan's question. She could see that Dylan still cared for her daughter. She just wished it hadn't taken this for him to realize it.

"D, I think Brenda will be okay, it will just take time. We will all be here for her and we will help her through this. There will be some good days and some bad days ahead, but I think Brenda will come out of this stronger than ever. It will just talk time." Brandon told Dylan and his parents what he thought. He knew Brenda's fragile right now but he was sure she would get through this for her baby's sake if for no other reason and from the way Dylan was acting he would be right there beside her.

Meanwhile back in Brenda's room Brenda was telling Doctor Hunter what had happened to her last night, after Brenda was done telling her story Marjorie waited till Brenda was done crying and calmed down before she said anything.

"Brenda, you went through the worst hell a woman can go through last night. Your right to choose was taken away from you. I know I can help you get through this but it will take a lot of work to do that and it won't be easy. There will be days you will just want to give up but those days will be less and less as time goes on. I'm sure that I can help with coping skills, having someone to talk to who can understand where you are coming from. I was raped when I was young which is why I chose to work with rape victims I wanted to help people who had gone through what I went through. I will give you my cell phone number, my pager number, along with my office number. If you ever want to give up, you call me and I will find a way to see you if you need to be seen or talk to you on the phone if that is what you need. You were viciously attacked and what you are feeling is normal. You said you were scared to be by yourself, that you were afraid that your rapist would come back and hurt you, again that is a normal reaction to what you went through. Over time you will start to feel safe again. But, like I said it will take time. For now I would like to see you at least a couple times a week to start with. The first thing I want to do is teach you some coping skills so that when you have a problem you have ways of dealing with it and not going into a panic attack. I will help you to learn to live again if you let me. Would you be willing to come and see me at least twice maybe even three times a week to start with?"

"Yes, I would like that. I need to heal. I am a little over four months pregnant and need to be able to be there for my baby. I would like you to talk to my family and friends. They will want to know what is going on with me. But, I don't want my friends to know I am pregnant, only my parents and brother know I am pregnant." Brenda told Marjorie with the first bit of hope she had since all this began.

"You are giving me permission to talk to them and answer their questions. I need to be clear that that is what you want?" Marjorie asked Brenda. She wanted to make sure of what Brenda wanted her to do so she wouldn't be betraying her trust because that was a very important issue if Brenda was to get better she had to trust her.

"Yes I want them to understand what I am going through." Brenda told the doctor knowing she was making the right decision.

"Okay, Brenda. I will talk to your family but what friends are you talking about?" Marjorie asked Brenda not wanting to say anything to anyone that Brenda didn't want her to talk to.

"Andrea Zuckerman, Steve Sanders, Donna Martin, David Silver and Dylan McKay. Not anyone else, especially not Kelly Taylor. I don't want her to know anything. She was my best friend once but now I can't stand her."

"Why is that, Brenda?" Marjorie was curious because Brenda seemed like a sweet person and wanted to understand where she was coming from.

"She stole my boyfriend Dylan. She went behind my back and started seeing him and pretended to be my friend still. I don't want anything to do with her. I haven't since I found out about Dylan and Kelly. Dylan chose her. So he is with her now instead of me. I could really use him right now but he is with Kelly." Brenda told the doctor with tears in her eyes.

"Is Dylan your baby's father? Are you sure that you want Dylan to know anything then?" Marjorie wanted to make sure she should tell Dylan anything.

"Yes he is the baby's father but, he doesn't know I am pregnant with his child and I don't want him to know yet. I want him to know what I am going through though. I still love him. I know he is with Kelly but I still need him to know what happened to me and what I am going through. Will you go speak to them?" Brenda said thinking about Dylan and wondering how he took the news of what happened to her. Would he care she wondered?

"Okay I will talk to them; does anyone know where they are?" Doctor Hunter asked.

"Yes they are in the waiting room." Doctor Jameson said speaking for the first time since she introduced Brenda to Marjorie. "I will stay in here with Brenda and go over how to care for her bruises and lacerations since I will be sending her home today; if that is alright with you?" Marjorie thanked her and nodded her head that Brenda could go home. Marjorie headed for the waiting room wondering who was there.

Please let me know what you think in a review! Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing my story.


	10. Chapter 10

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER TEN

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things are not the same in this story as they are on the show Thank you to my beta and PLEASE read and review

Doctor Marjorie Hunter walked into the waiting room and saw Brenda's parents and brother that was in the room when she came in to Brenda's hospital room but does not know their names since she was not introduced to them. She walked up to the group. "I am Doctor Marjorie Hunter and I would like to talk to Brenda's family and friends."

"I am her father Jim Walsh and this is her mother Cindy, her brother Brandon and these are her friends." Jim told the doctor wondering what she had to say about Brenda. Would Brenda be okay? Could this doctor help her?

"I would like to be introduced to her friends." Marjorie said counting one extra female wondering if one of them was Kelly Taylor.

Brandon stepped forward to make the introductions. "This is Andrea Zuckerman, Steve Sanders, Donna Martin, David Silver, Dylan McKay and Kelly Taylor." He pointed to each one as he said their names.

"I was told by Brenda that I could talk to all of you except Kelly Taylor. I cannot say anything about Brenda's condition while she is here. I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave the room." She told Kelly.

"That is ridiculous. I can stay." Kelly said. She was seething inside but doesn't want to show how angry she is yet.

Dylan spoke up. "Kelly, just do what she said. This is about Brenda not you."

"Dylan, how can you say that to me? I have a right to be here too since you are." Kelly told him not willing to leave him alone. She knew she was losing him and was trying to cling to him; maybe he would leave with her. "If I have to leave then so do you, Dylan."

"You have be kidding me. I am not leaving Brenda, Kelly. Go home, Kelly, and I will talk to you later. Brenda does not want you to hear anything and I can't blame her after what we did to her. This is about Brenda not you. You weren't the one who was raped and beaten last night she was, and she doesn't want you to know anything. So just go home, Kelly." Dylan told Kelly angry at her selfishness expecting him to leave just because Brenda didn't want Kelly to know anything. He was surprised that Brenda was letting him stay to hear what the doctor had to say. He took this as a good sign though that she wanted him to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Dylan, I don't want to leave you here alone with Brenda. I want you to leave with me. I don't want Brenda to get her hooks into her again just because she let herself get beaten and raped." Kelly told Dylan growing angrier than she had ever been in her life. She was angry at Brenda for letting this happen.. Not taking into account that Brenda could not stop what had happened to her. She blamed Brenda for Dylan taking Brenda's side, if she hadn't gotten raped he wouldn't be about to break up with her as she saw it. She knew he was about to break up with her and that was why she didn't want to leave. Everyone was shocked at Kelly's selfish attitude and her words.

"You have got to be kidding me! Kelly, how could you say that! Brenda is in a hospital bed after getting raped and beaten and you are more concerned about yourself than her! She did not let herself get raped and beaten she had no choice in the matter. What did I ever see in you? You have no compassion or sympathy for Brenda and what she is going through right now. You are thinking only about yourself and what you want. I don't blame Brenda for not wanting you to know anything, after what happened between the three of us. I'm just surprised that she's letting me stay so I want you to just go home, Kelly, and forget about me because I don't want to be with a selfish bitch who only thinks about herself when one of her supposed best friends is in a hospital bed after being raped and beaten. You don't think about anyone but yourself. How can you not see what Brenda is going through right now and not want to help her?" Dylan demanded disappointed in Kelly and glad that he can see Kelly for what she really was like now.

Kelly stormed out of the hospital madder than she had ever been. She blamed Brenda for this. If she hadn't of gotten raped she would still have Dylan. This is all Brenda's fault she thought. She blamed Brenda for her breakup with Dylan. She would get even with Brenda and get Dylan back. She didn't realize how horrible she was being she just wanted her own way. She just wanted Dylan back and didn't care who was hurt in the process as long as she got what she wanted. How could he call her selfish, just because she didn't want Dylan to stay at the hospital but to leave with her? Dylan was hers not Brenda's, how could Dylan not see that. She thought that even with what Brenda was going through, that Dylan should put her first not Brenda, that he should want to be with her and not at the hospital with Brenda. She thought that if she had to leave so should Dylan but, Dylan had taken Brenda's side.

Back in the waiting room everyone was in shock at Kelly's behavior and what she said. They didn't know what to make of it. They knew that they needed to hear what this doctor was going to say about Brenda so they forgot about Kelly for now and they turned their attention back to the doctor knowing that later they would have to deal with Kelly and her selfish attitude and remarks.

Doctor Marjorie Hunter when she was sure she had everyone's attention began to talk and tell them about Brenda and what she was going to go through over the next days, weeks and months.

Brenda's family and friends paid close attention to what Doctor Hunter said, focusing their attention on her. Doctor Hunter told them about the possible panic attacks, mood swings, that Brenda could be happy one moment and depressed and despondent the next. She told them of how scared Brenda was of her rapist coming back and hurting her again.

As they listened to what the doctor had to say their hearts went out to Brenda and all she had gone through and all she was going to go through over time. They wanted to know how to help Brenda and Doctor Hunter told them what they needed to do and how to help Brenda through this time.

Brenda's healing was going to take time, that it would not happen overnight but that it was a long process for Brenda and that Brenda had a lot of work to do to get back to being who she was before she was beaten and raped, that Brenda may never be how she was before because of the horror that she had gone through.

Doctor Hunter told them that Brenda was going to see her two to three times a week until they decided differently and until Brenda could cope better with what had happened to her. Brenda needed to learn good coping skills for when she had a problem so she didn't panic when something happened and right now she might panic. Doctor Hunter told them of the support that they all needed to give to Brenda and what needed to be done to make Brenda feel safe.

The doctor told them that she was giving everyone her cell phone number, her pager and her office number in case of emergency and in case Brenda freaked out which could happen. They needed to keep her as calm as possible. Brenda was scared of being alone. Brenda thought that her rapist could come back and do it again if she was alone. The doctor told them that someone, for now needed to be around Brenda as much as possible. The doctor was satisfied that these people cared and loved Brenda and would help Brenda in any way they could.

After the doctor was finished talking she asked if anyone had any questions.

Jim spoke up "Will Brenda be like she was before the attack?"

Doctor Hunter explained. "Brenda went through the worst thing that could happen to a woman and luckily she lived to tell about it. Brenda will never be able to forget what happened the best we can hope for is for her to heal and move on from it. Brenda will not be the same as she was before the rape and beating. Brenda will heal emotionally and physically with time and then we will see what Brenda is like afterwards?"

The Walsh's and Brenda's friends shook their head no that for now they didn't have any other questions. Doctor Hunter handed out her business cards to everyone and left them to think. She went to Brenda's hospital room and told Brenda what had happened and then left because she had to get to her office, but promised to see Brenda soon.

Please Let me know what you think in a review!


	11. Chapter 11

THE RAPE OF BRENDA

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Some things are not the same as they are on the show, Thank you to my beta and Please Read and REVIEW!

After the doctor left Jim and Cindy went back down to Brenda's room. Brandon, Dylan, David, Donna, Steve and Andrea sat and talked. They knew they had to keep Kelly away from Brenda. That Kelly may make trouble and they were not looking forward to that. They saw how selfish she was and after what she said they knew she didn't seem to care about what Brenda had gone through last night. They were afraid that Kelly would do something.

Dylan was sure that Kelly would do something to try to hurt Brenda. He was afraid and Brenda had been hurt enough. He didn't want Kelly to hurt her anymore than she already had. Brenda had enough to deal with without Kelly adding to Brenda's problems.

David was afraid of what Kelly would do and say when he got home but he knew he had to support Brenda. He had already made up his mind; he was going to help Brenda. He needed to be there for her.

The gang decided that supporting Brenda right now was more important than anything, and that they needed to keep Kelly far away from Brenda. They had chosen what they needed to do in this situation, even David had taken Brenda's side, but David was still worried about what Kelly would do and David knew that Kelly would see it as taking sides, they all knew this. That according to Kelly there was two sides, Kelly's and Brenda's and each of them had chosen Brenda's, she needed them. Brenda had been through so much that they felt that now they had to be there for her and this was what they wanted and had chosen to do.

For some the choice was easier to make but for David it was a hard choice because Kelly was his step-sister and he had to live with her. He knew with what Brenda had gone through that he had to support her. The gang knew that David was in a tough spot torn between his friend Brenda and wanting to support her and help her get through what had happened to her and his step-sister. Donna knew that since she had come down firm on Brenda's side after what Kelly had said that David had chosen Brenda's side for her also.

David knew that Donna would support Brenda in her time of need even though Donna and Kelly had been friends for so long. Donna could not believe Kelly's attitude toward Brenda. She couldn't believe what Kelly had said. Brenda was hurting and instead of being there for her, Kelly was jealous. How could she be jealous of Brenda when she had just been beaten and raped? How could she not try to understand what Brenda must be going through? What hell she went through last night? What she was going through right now?

Kelly was more worried about herself than about Brenda and none of them could understand how she could be so selfish and how she could say that. How Kelly could think only of herself when Brenda was lying in that hospital bed after being beaten and raped? They decided to go to the Walsh house when Brenda was released and see what they could do to help Brenda and the Walsh's.

Brandon thought about the last few months and what had been going on between Dylan, Kelly and Brenda and how he had failed to show his support to Brenda. He had forgiven Dylan and Kelly so easily not knowing that his sister was pregnant and he knew he had hurt Brenda when he forgave them so quickly and he regretted that now. He hadn't shown Brenda that he was on her side as he should have been. He wished he could change that now. He knew he couldn't but he could be there for her and his nephew now. He would put them first for once. He would do whatever was necessary to get her through this. He would not let Brenda go. They could lose her so easily he figured after what Doctor Hunter had said and what she had not said. Brandon knew Brenda had been struggling before this happened and now she was going to struggle that much more because of what happened to her last night. He wished he could take her pain away from her but knew he couldn't. He would be strong for Brenda when she needed his strength and do anything he could for her. He looked at the others and knew he was not alone in wanting to help Brenda.

Maybe this was the wake-up call that Dylan needed to admit he still loved Brenda and he knew that Dylan still loved her, but why did this have to happen to her? She was such a good person, so loving, so sweet and for this to happen to her he wondered how she would be after this. She had been so trusting, he wondered if she would trust any of them.

Brandon knew that Dylan, Andrea, Steve, Donna and David wanted to see Brenda and come over after she was released but he wasn't' sure that was a good idea. What if she didn't want them there? How could he ask her if they could come over and also tell her that Dylan had broken up with Kelly and why he had? He knew he had to go to her room and talk to her about this so he told his friends he would go talk to Brenda about coming over. He walked down the corridor to Brenda's room, opened the door and walked in and saw the momentarily panic on Brenda's face before she saw that it was him.

"Brenda." Brandon began. "Andrea, Steve, David, Donna and Dylan want to come over when you go home. They want to see you and make sure for themselves that you are alright and that you will heal. They love you and want to spend some time with you." Brandon looked at his sister as he said this and saw something cross her face and was not sure what it meant.

"What about Kelly?" Brenda asked thinking of her once friend. She was no longer her friend and if Dylan wanted to come over he wouldn't without Kelly or so she thought.

"I don't know how to tell you this but Dylan broke up with Kelly. She was being a selfish bitch and not caring about anyone but herself. She was told to leave." Brandon didn't want to tell his sister what Kelly had said yet, he wondered how she was going to take the news of the breakup.

Brenda smiled a little at the thought that Dylan and Kelly were no longer together. She wasn't sure she could ever do anything about her feelings for Dylan anymore but she was glad she wouldn't have to deal with Kelly. "They can come over, but I don't' know how they will take seeing me. Look at me I have all these bruises and I look horrible." Concerned about how they would see her especially Dylan. Would they see her as damaged? Would Dylan see her as damaged? Even though she had a shower she still felt dirty.

"They won't care about the bruises or about how you look all they care about is being there for you and helping you get through this." Brandon told his sister. "They need to see for themselves that you are alright. They haven't seen you yet. They only know what we have told them. They want to see you and help you. They will be there for you if you let them. Brenda, please let them come in here and see you, they need to see you. They love you and want to be there for you if you let them. You have shut all of us out of your life recently because you didn't want anyone to know that you are pregnant but don't shut them out now. You need us, and we need you. We all realize how close we came to losing you and we did and so now we need to see you and be with you, let us do that."

"Okay, Brandon, they can come in here. You can go get them." Brenda said hoping she was doing the right thing, not knowing how she was going to face them, but she knew she had to. She couldn't hide from them.

"Are you sure, honey?" A concerned Jim asked not wanting his daughter to do anything she didn't want to do. Her choice was already taken away from her once and he didn't want her to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with.

"Yes I'm sure. Go get Andrea, Steve, Donna, David and Dylan. I am ready to see them. I really am ready to see them Daddy. I know that they care about me and I am going to need them after what happened. I don't want them to know I am pregnant yet." Brenda looked at Brandon and he nodded his head. She told him to go get them.

"Okay sis, I will be right back with them." Brandon exited the room walking down the corridor toward the waiting room.

When they saw Brandon they stand up wanting to know how Brenda was doing. Andrea goes up to Brandon and hugs him and asked "How is Brenda doing? How are you holding up?" A concerned Andrea voices what they all want to know.

"Brenda sent me to get you. She is ready to see you now." Brandon told his friends.

Donna was excited that she was going to get to see Brenda. Dylan was concerned about what Brenda will be like toward him. Will she be scared of him? Of any of them? David was concerned about how Brenda will see him because of Kelly. He wanted to be there for her. Steve was apprehensive about seeing her hoping he won't say anything to upset her. Andrea looks forward to seeing and helping Brenda. She had already read all the material she could get her hands on at the hospital about what Brenda was going through so she hoped she could help Brenda. They all hoped they could help Brenda.

Brandon continued. "All I ask is to be careful she is really scared right now and we don't know what will trigger another panic attack. So thread carefully with her. She is concerned about what you will think about how she looks, so don't say anything about all the bruises and try not to react to them. Andrea, I appreciate your concern, all of your concern but I am doing as well as can be expected right now. My main concern is Brenda and helping her through this."

"Brenda will get through this B. We will make sure of it and then maybe she will give me another chance. I realized while sitting in this hospital waiting for news that I never stopped loving her. I just was scared of my feelings for her and tired of Jim so I took the easy way and I am sorry I put you all through this mess that has been my life recently and I am sorry that it took this to open my eyes." Dylan explained to everyone. No one was really shocked by his confession. They had always said that Dylan and Brenda belonged together.

As they walk down the corridor to where Brenda's room was they wonder if they will even recognize her, wondering how much this had already changer her. They were about to find out.

Let Me Know What You Think In A Review!


End file.
